What if?
by Valleri'66
Summary: this is set in the season 1 pilot episode. Written for school. Please read and let me know what you think:D:D


**A/N: So... this is my first Doctor Who fic. I am farely new to Doctor Who, but I LOVE it. Considering i only had a week to type this(see description) i think it turned out pretty good and I had a lot of fun writing it. don't forget the review button!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Rose or anything else mentioned here from the tv show.**

**enjoy:D **

* * *

A red, double-decker bus pulled away, as a blonde girl around 20 sprinted across the busy London street to her current job: working at Henrik's department store. The day wasn't an unusual one for Rose Tyler. She organized clothes and helped customers. Not being the busiest job, she looked forward to meeting her boyfriend, Mickey, for lunch. After her lunch break, she returned to the store and waited around for closing time to arrive. On her way out the door, however, the guard stopped her to give her a bag to take to Wilson, the head electrician.

_'Just as I'm ready to leave,' she thought. _Groaning as she grabbed the bag, Rose quickly walked towards the lift, hit the "B" floor button inside the lift and watched the lights move behind the indicator.

"Wilson," she called out in her slight cockney accent. No answer. "_Wilson,_ are you there? I've go' the lo'ery ticket money." No response. After knocking on Wilson's door only to be greeted by the quiet stillness of the basement, Rose frowned and decided to look around a bit longer. "Look, they're closin' the shop, so I don't wanna 'ang around," she said waiting again for a response.

A metal clang echoed through the basement; Rose spun around. "Hello? Hello, Wilson?"

She walked down the hallway, stopping in front of a storage room and slowly stepping inside. She flicked the light switch, continuing a bit further. Rose felt her heart stop when she heard the door slam shut behind her. Rushing over to it, she yanked on it several times, but it wouldn't budge. "You've go' to be kidding me!" she muttered.

_Clang!_

Rose, startled, looked behind her again, "Is there someone muckin' abou'?"

Her eyes widened in horror, as a mannequin turned its head to look at her. Slowly, it moved towards her, creaking as it did. She laughed nervously, "Ok, you've go' me – very funny. You... you can stop now." They didn't. The single mannequin was soon joined by others, and they creaked as they surrounded her.

Fear washed over Rose as they cornered her against the cold cement wall. The first raised its arm over her head and Rose braced herself for the blow. She blinked her eyes open in surprise when she felt someone grab her hand and saw a man in a leather jacket.

"Run!" he said.

The two wasted no time and sprinted out of the storage room just as the plastic figure brought its arm down where Rose's head would have been. They continued down a corridor with the mannequins close behind, and leaped onto an elevator just as the mob reached them.

"Who are they then? Students?" Rose asked the man after pausing to catch her breath.

"Why would they be students?" the man replied.

"Um," Rose fumbled for words, "I don't know."

"Well you said it. Why students?"

"'Cause," she paused," To 'ave tha' many people dressed up and bein' silly... they've just go' to be students."

"That makes sense, well done!" he grinned at her.

"Thanks," she said unsurely.

To Rose's shock she learned from him that Wilson was dead. "Who are you? And who are they?" she gasped, struggling to keep up with him as they leaped off the lift and rushed down the hall. He explained to her that they were plastic creatures, like it was a normal occurrence, "Which would be a big problem if I didn't 'ave this," he finished, holding up what looked like a bomb. "Now off you go!" he ushered her outside, leaving Rose standing outside looking a bit befuddled. Within seconds, the door swung open and the man poked his head outside, "By the way I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!" the door swung closed again before Rose could say a word.

As Rose watched the flames spring out from the top floors of her former workplace, she wasn't aware that this "Doctor" would soon become a part of her everyday life. Neither was she aware that elements of a sci-fi story, like time traveling and fighting aliens, would become a daily event for her. She would learn that this Doctor wasn't even a doctor, much less a human. He was the last of the Timelords.

The thought of what could have happened if the Doctor had failed to come to her rescue crossed her mind. The question, What if?, repeated itself in her head. Rose shuddered at the thought, doing her best to force it out of her head.

* * *

**Please PLEASE R&R. I would LOVE to know what you think:D**

**updated A/N: please PLEASE review this! I'd love to get some feedback on this and everyone knows how disappointing it is when u have over 100 views and no reviews:(**


End file.
